This invention relates in general to containers for medications and in particular, to containers for medications for use by blind or visually impaired people.
Blind or visually impaired people often have difficulty in identifying the containers for the medications they are required to take. This action is especially difficult for people who have become visually impaired in their later years. Younger people born with these handicaps or who acquire them in early childhood often are taught methods of tactilely identifying objects using the Braille system or other tactile coding systems. However, when visual impairment occurs later in life the patients have a difficult time learning and remembering an unfamiliar and complex system. Systems exist for identifying medication containers however, these systems require learning a new and unfamiliar series of coded indicators for identification.
These patients need a system using familiar letters and numbers which can be read tactilely with accuracy.